


Cursed Fox

by PaperFox19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Furry, M/M, Oral Sex, Transformation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: During the chunin exam Orochimaru places a curse mark on another member of team 7 but his plans take an interesting turn because the curse mark is changed and Naruto undergoes a transformation.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Uzumaki Naruto, Akimichi Chouji/Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Abumi Zaku
Comments: 9
Kudos: 248





	1. The Fangs That Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 1 The Fangs That Burn

Naruto’s body radiated with the Kyuubi’s chakra, his eyes blood red and his canines sharper than normal. He blocked the giant snake from killing Sasuke. He growled and flew at the grass ninja. The nin was shocked but just for a moment he deflected the blonde’s ferocious attacks. He prepared to do the 5 prong seal but right when it was about to connect the Kyuubi reacted and Naruto let out a chakra filled roar and sent the grass nin flying.

The blonde male raced after him and Sakura ran over to Sasuke to check on his wounds. The fake grass nin was impressed with the level of control for someone so young. ‘I could use him against the Akatsuki should they ever become a hindrance to my plans.’ The man performed a seal and his neck extended and flew at Naruto like an ancient demon. The nin caught Naruto off guard and sank his teeth into Naruto’s neck and placed a curse seal on the boy.

The false grass nin watched as the boy’s chakra began to react to his curse mark, he left Naruto to suffer alone and went back to the remaining two members of team 7.

Naruto lay in the grass as his body shook in pain, but the pain to his body was nothing. Deep inside Naruto the boy lay in front of the Kyuubi’s cell. Kyuubi stared in shock and disgust as snakes made a circle around his vessel. The dark snakes made a seal around his body once the seal was complete a large white snake appeared in the center of the circle, the sinister beast had the eyes of Orochimaru, it began to coil around Naruto’s body starting with his legs, as it coiled around Naruto it left the spreading curse mark behind.

Wind chakra began to leak from Naruto’s body to fight off the white snake but his chakra could barely slow the beast down. Kyuubi did not like this situation. ‘Damn the snake bastard placing such an evil thing on the brat.’

The white snake reached the boy’s belly and was met with great resistance his clothing was forced open and the seal appeared on Naruto’s belly and the white snake was crushed under the two extra sources of chakra. The dark snakes hissed in pain as a massive push of power erupted from the seal. ‘I won’t let that snake have his way.’ Kyuubi’s chakra poured out from the cage the chakra took the form of fox tails and whipped the dark snakes away.

Dark chakra came out in the form of snakes and the curse mark began to spread over Naruto’s body. The chakra snakes fought against Kyuubi’s chakra the snakes getting stronger as the curse seal spread over the upper part of Naruto’s body. More snakes appeared and began to slither into the Kyuubi’s cage, Kyuubi fought back with all his might but he knew if he did not do something it would be the end of both of them. Kyuubi stared at the seal and closed his eyes. “I’m so sorry…” Kyuubi said and howled his power blasting away the snakes and the curse mark, all his power flooding the seal. The seal glowed and the Kyuubi felt his life force being pulled away. ‘So this is it I save the son of my former vessel, and that’s it it’s all over…’

Chakra exploded sending a shock wave across the forest of death and through Konoha everyone felt the tremor of the Kyuubi’s power. The jinchuuriki all felt it and stopped, sensing this strange power shift in the world. A pillar of chakra rose up from where Naruto lay a mix of blue and red.

‘I’m…alive?’ Kyuubi thought and he opened his eyes. He was in a barrier of blue chakra. He was much smaller than before. ‘How did I survive?’ He looked around and gasped.

Naruto was holding his small form but he wasn’t the same. His human ears were gone and replaced with fox ears with dark red tips, his whisker scars were thicker and his canines were sharper, his clothing was destroyed and revealed the full changes, blonde fur coated from wrist to his elbow from his ankles to his knees, there were dark pads on the bottom of his feet, his crotch was covered in a golden fur his cock and balls hidden inside a sheath. The golden fur looked like a belt that curved around his hips to where his tails were.

‘I couldn’t let you die not after trying to protect me.’ Naruto sent to him mentally. ‘You saved me, why?!’ Kyuubi asked confused to the blonde’s actions. ‘It may sound silly but I felt you slipping away and I didn’t want to lose you, for so long I thought I was alone but you were always with me, I just couldn’t stand the thought of losing you, Kyuubi.’

“Kurama, my true name is Kurama.” Kurama said staring up at him happily. Naruto smiled. “Naruto Uzumaki great to finally meet you Kurama.” Kurama was accepted back into Naruto’s body but it was different there was no cage there was just the full warmth of Naruto’s soul.

The inner world faded and Naruto awoke to the changes and he sighed his 9 golden tails curling around himself like a barrier. “Naruto…I…” Kyuubi began but Naruto silenced him. ‘Kurama don’t be sorry for saving my life just like I’m not sorry for saving yours.’

Kurama hoped Naruto would be ok, for he was as much of a bijuu now as any of the tailed beasts.

To be continued…


	2. Curse Marks

Chap 2 Curse Marks 

Naruto’s body was cocooned in his tails, he was resting to restore the chakra he lost during the transformation. His demon senses had him on high alert, he heard the rustling of leaves and he Sakura’s and Sasuke’s heart beats as they drew closer to him. Sasuke was being dragged by the pink haired girl, the snake man had placed a curse mark on Sasuke and the boy was down for the count as the curse mark slowly changing his body. Sakura hid Sasuke away and used Naruto as a shield to hide Sasuke. As soon as she was done touching his tails dragging him over to block Sasuke from view she began to wash her hands in disgust.

Naruto ignored it he had bigger problems he could feel three teams drawing close to their location one being an enemy village the other two were Konoha teams. Sadly the enemy team was gonna arrive first.

Sakura had put up obvious traps in hopes of protecting Sasuke. Team Dosu were not so stupid as to lose to such pathetic traps. Kin Zaku and Dosu arrived with orders to kill Sasuke and Naruto, however this mission was a lie they were merely pawns in testing the curse mark.

Kin easily subdued Sakura and Dosu and Zaku drew upon Naruto and Sasuke. “Blast them Zaku.” Dosu ordered and the sound nin aimed his palms at Naruto in his tail cocoon. Wind and sound were unleashed blasting the cocoon at near point blank range. Naruto’s tails were undamaged, deflecting the attack. “No way!!” Zaku yelled.

Dosu ran forward. “Sound Claw Jutsu.” He released an ear shattering sound attack luckily for Naruto his tails just absorbed the sound and chakra from the jutsu. Naruto opened his mouth from inside his cocoon. “RRRROOOOAAAAARRRRR!!!” Naruto roared releasing his own chakra and not being a sound ninja he could be mistaken as one from the power of the roar; Dosu and Zaku were thrown back from the intense force Sakura and Kin were knocked out.

“This is a little tougher than I thought Zaku go full blast if you can’t destroy him push him so we can kill Sasuke.” Dosu said and Zaku readied his attack only to get frozen in place.

“Shit I can’t move!!” He looked and saw that there was something connected to his shadow. Shikamaru and his team had arrived just in time, the lazy genius had Zaku trapped by his shadow possession jutsu. ‘Damn it!!’

Dosu was not happy with the interruption. “Echo Claw!!” He flicked his metal gauntlet and the sound echoed through the forest. Shikamru Chouji and Ino gasped as their bodies tingled. The sound echoed around them keeping them frozen in place. “You think you are the only one who can immobilize someone.” He drew his claw back ready to strike Shikamaru. “Now die!!!”

Naruto’s tails opened up and the fox boy rushed into action. He caught Dosu’s claw silencing the Echo jutsu. The fox demon’s eyes flashed red and he crushed the male’s claw drawing a hiss from the sound nin. “Don’t you dare try to hurt my friends!!”

“Naruto!!” The Ino-Shika-Cho Team shouted in both shock and joy. Naruto whipped his arm out sending Dosu flying with a busted nose. The shadow nin hadn’t realized his shadow possession had run out of time and now Zaku was free to attack.

Naruto’s senses and reflexes weren’t so lax. His tails whipped out and caught Zaku mid air. “You think those canons in your arms make you strong.” Naruto’s eyes glowed red and red chakra traveled through his tails. Zaku cried out in pain as the modifications Orochimaru made to his body were removed. “You will learn what true power is…” Red chakra turned blue. “Pleasure!!” Zaku arched his back as pleasure assaulted him, his whole body tingled as the chakra pleasured every inch of him. His nipples and cock grew hard and he was unable to hide his shame. The chakra turned red. “Pain!” Zaku screamed as all the pleasure was changed to pain. His cock deflated and he writhed in agony.

The chakra switched back and forth from blue to red, then red to blue. “Pleasure!” “Pain!” “Pleasure!” “Pain!” “Pleasure!” “Pain!” “Pleasure!” “Pain!” “Pleasure!” “Pain!” “Pleasure!” “Pain!” “Pleasure!” “Pain!” “Pleasure!” “Pain!” “Pleasure!” “Pleasure!” “Pain!” “Pleasure!” “Pain!” “Pleasure!” “Pain!” “Pleasure!” “Pain!” “Pleasure!” “Pain!” “Pleasure!” “Pain!” “Pleasure!” “Pain!” “Pleasure!” “Pain!” “Pleasure!” “Pain!” “Pleasure!!”

Zaku was losing his mind the sudden assaults of pain and pleasure was confusing his body. Half way through Zaku wasn’t losing his arousal anymore on pain and each pleasure was making the male cum in his shorts. Zaku couldn’t handle it anymore and he blacked out.

The sound nin was dropped into some bushes. He pointed a finger at Dosu. “You smell of that snake bastard leave your scroll behind and you can leave with your lives.” Dosu felt a great fear flow through him, Naruto was telling the truth he would spare them if they left the scroll behind.

Dosu abandoned the scroll and dragged Zaku and Kin away.

The 2nd Konoha team arrived Kiba Shino and Hinata stared at Naruto in shock. Naruto looked himself over. ‘So this is a taste of my new found power.’

‘Just a small fraction you still have not fully recovered you should rest.’ Kyuubi spoke and Naruto nodded. He walked over to a tree ignoring the shocked and confused stares. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. The rookies stuck together until one of team 7 awoke, they were hoping it would be Naruto.

To be continued


	3. Fully Rested Demon

Chap 3 Fully Rested Demon

Naruto groaned as he felt himself stir awake. In seconds he could sense the others in the camp with him. One group being Shikamaru Chouji and Ino, then there were the new comers Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Akamaru. ‘Whoa this is really cool.’

‘It’s just your demon senses you will get used to them.’ Kyuubi said and Naruto opened his eyes.

“Hey guys he’s waking up.” Kiba shouted and the guys came over to Naruto. The blonde’s tails slithered out and brushed against the intruders to make sure they weren’t a threat. Shino and Kiba blushed as the tails caressed them, Kiba’s senses inhaled Naruto’s musk and it aroused him; as for Shino his body tingled from the soft touch his bugs reacted excitedly from the blonde’s chakra.

The girls were looking after Sakura and Sasuke; both had yet to awaken. “Naruto your changes…” Shikamaru began but became a loss for words. Naruto’s nakedness was affecting the boys.

“Yeah you look umm…” Kiba began and his cheeks reddened. Akamaru barked. “Sexy” He spoke in dog language and Kiba’s whole face turned red and thanked Kami he was the only one who spoke dog.

“Do you agree with Akamaru, Kiba?” Naruto asked and Kiba’s whole body tensed.

‘Fuck shit oh fuck no way.’ He watched as Naruto’s fox ear twitched. ‘He understood Akamaru!’ He felt Naruto’s tail slide down towards his more intimate parts. He fought back a growl as it ran over his bulge. “Yes!” Kiba moaned and Naruto smiled at him.

-I think you’re sexy to- Naruto spoke in canine language and Kiba nearly blew his load in his shorts.

Kiba thought he could steal a kiss and he leaned over. Just as he was about to kiss Naruto Sasuke’s eyes shot open and a terrible chakra swirled around him. He tossed the girls aside and he grabbed Kiba by the hair. Kiba hissed as Sasuke pulled him back by his hair. “What do you think you’re doing bitch? Naruto is mine!!” Sasuke’s Sharingan eyes spun and the curse mark spread across his body. Akamaru barked angrily.

Sasuke applied pressure causing Kiba to gasp in pain, Sasuke dislocated Kiba’s shoulder making the male howl in pain. “Sasuke knock it off man let him go.” Shikamaru said and was about to perform shadow possession when one of Naruto’s tails whipped out and smacked Sasuke away from Kiba.

Kiba was cupped gently in Naruto’s tails and he clutched his shoulder in pain. “I don’t belong to you Sasuke. Attack our friends like that again and I will be forced to punish you.” Sasuke rubbed the cheek where Naruto had slapped him with his tail. The curse mark began to spread faster in Sasuke’s rage.

“NO YOU ARE MINE!!” Sasuke flew at Naruto. Faster than Sasuke could see Naruto was in front of him two fingers pressed to the Uchiha’s forehead.

“Sleep.” The command was simple but Sasuke found he was unable to disobey his eyes closed and the curse mark receded.

Naruto turned to the injured dog nin. Akamaru sniffed him and whined knowing he was in pain. –It’s ok Akamaru he’ll be fine.—Naruto spoke in canine language. Naruto’s hands glowed red and he began to heal Kiba. Kiba moaned as he was healed by an uncommon technique. Kiba humped Naruto’s tail as the warm chakra healed him he didn’t care how it looked Naruto’s chakra felt so damn good.

Shino watched with a pinch of jealousy, his insects told him how good the chakra was and how much pleasure Kiba was currently in. Shino secretly adjusted the hard on in his pants to help it go unnoticed.

“Look guys we may be on separate teams but we are all Konoha ninja let’s team up and get through this exam.” Naruto suggested finishing up healing Kiba and letting his tail slide against the humping male.

“I’m for it.” Kiba moaned his body tensed as he came into his fundoshi. Naruto looked to Shino who nodded his head.

“Yeah I’m good how about you Chouji?” Shikamaru asked his friend.

“Sure thing!” Chouji said between munching on chips.

“Alright.” Naruto said and looked to see the knocked out male and 3 females. Ino and Hinata had been knocked out by Sasuke’s terrible chakra “Lugging these guys around will be too much of a hassle.” Naruto said and performed some hand signs, Shikamaru nodded his head in approval. “Fox Treasure Seal.” Four stone fox statues appeared with stone pedestals. The pedestals opened up and bandages came out and pulled each person into their own specific treasure box. The fox statues slid back into the ground. ‘Sasuke needs to stay in a slumbering state, once we find Kakashi he can seal that mark up a bit.’

“We can work on gathering all out scrolls at once.” Naruto said and the guys nodded. ‘Kit traveling in this large group will make you a bigger target.’ Kyuubi said.

‘I think I have an idea.’ Naruto thought back.

“Umm Naruto do you think you’d be able to put on some clothes, you’re very naked.” Chouji said a light blush on his cheeks.

“Well I don’t have anything, you guys aren’t shy are you? Why don’t you just strip down not like any girls around.” Chouji and Shino blushed but Kiba was already peeling off his clothes. Kiba’s jacket and fishnet shirt were removed his pants and soaked fundoshi were dropped and his semi hard dick bounced in the air. Shikamaru joined him in nudity, his own semi hard cock flopping free. Kiba and Shikamaru stood proud free and naked.

Chouji gulped and began to strip out of his clothes as did Shino. Shino and Chouji were a bit nervous as their fully aroused cocks stood proud and dripping pre cum. “You guys are sexy no need to be shy.” Naruto said sending a shiver through the naked males. He ruffled Akamaru’s head. “Why don’t you and I switch places I’ll carry everyone at once.” Akamaru understood and transformed into Kiba equally naked and horny.

Naruto performed a seal and began to shift into a massive animal form. He was nearly 3 times as big as Akamaru. “In this form we can travel faster hop on guys.” Kiba and Akamaru took shot gun they moaned as Naruto’s warm fur brushed against their sensitive naked flesh.

Shikamaru got picked up and held by Naruto’s tails, he was cradled like a hammock and he liked it. Chouji and Shino got up on Naruto’s back they moaned as Naruto’s fur brushed their cock and balls. The warmth radiating from Naruto’s body felt so good, and Naruto was sure to wrap a tail around each of them nothing like a fox tail seat belt to keep your friends safe. He sealed their stuff in a scroll and they were off. “Naruto is this really ok?” Kiba asked and Naruto nodded.

“Yeah I need to get use to my new abilities. Just relax and leave things to me.” Naruto said and he traveled across the forest of death searching out possible targets.

Team 7 needed a Earth Scroll as did Team 8 Team 9 needed a Heaven Scroll.

To be continued


	4. Gathering Scrolls and the Talk

Chap 4 Gathering Scrolls and the Talk

Shikamaru was loving the freedom and the ride it was like being naked in a hammock it just felt awesome. “So Naruto you got a plan for getting the rest of the scrolls?”

“I don’t really know, I only have a few tricks up my sleeve right now.” Naruto said. “I have powerful sensor abilities I can sense other teams from far away but no idea what scrolls they carry.”

“Hmm ok I got some strategies that could work.” Shikamaru said and snuggled deeper into Naruto’s tails. Naruto chuckled, he had a tip of his tail tickle Shikamaru’s under arm.

“That’s our lazy genius for ya.” Naruto said and the boys made their way to the nearest team. The guys laughed as Shikamaru was touched by Naruto’s tails.

Shikamaru’s Strategy 1 Scare

The boys remained naked and hidden as Naruto launched into a camp of nin, blue chakra swirling around his fox body. “I am the guardian of the forest for trespassing on my lands your souls will be mine.” He said in a rough and dark voice scaring the nin to unconsciousness. Naruto stole their Heaven Scroll and gave it to Kiba and Shino.

The naked boys climbed onto Naruto’s back again. The next team required a bit more force Naruto used his chakra to put them to sleep and stole their earth scroll. He gave the scroll to Shikamaru and Chouji. They needed to get one more but night was falling.

The other teams were farther away so Naruto set up a camp for the night. A nice warm fire made from fox chakra, and Naruto reverted to human form. Naruto’s tails slithered out and the boy’s rested their naked bodies on the soft fur. “Naruto your new form we didn’t speak about it before but…” Shikamaru said sitting on the fluffy tail.

“That snake bastard did this; he disguised himself as a grass ninja, but he was able to summon snakes and he did this to me.” Naruto looked at his claws. “And judging by Sasuke’s power boost he bit Sasuke to.”

Chouji sat on Naruto’s tail. “I like it.” Chouji said and he munched on some apples. Kiba and Akamaru sat on either side of Naruto, Akamaru glomped Naruto’s tail and nuzzled it. Naruto’s tail coiled around Kiba’s body.

“I like it to.” Kiba growled out and felt himself get hard.

Shino sat on Naruto’s tail. “This chakra is similar to that of the Kyuubi’s Naruto which means you were the vessel of the nine tailed fox.” Shino said shocking the others.

“Yes I was the vessel.” Naruto said and there was a long silence, Naruto could feel their emotions not one of fear disgust or hatred.

“So that’s why the adults were always like that.” Shikamaru said. “Naruto know that we don’t think of you as a monster.”

“I know.” Naruto said with a smile. Kiba had felt bad he always gave Naruto a hard time in school he had no idea, Akamaru whined and nudged Naruto’s hand. “It’s ok guys the past is behind us. Let’s enjoy the now.” Naruto said and hid a frown. ‘The future may not be so good after we get out of the forest of death.’

“Get some rest guys, I’ll keep watch, this new body of mine doesn’t need to sleep as much.” Naruto said and Shikamaru was already snoozing in his tail. Chouji curled up and fell asleep as well.

“Naruto if you want a nap just wake me up I’ll keep watch since you’ve done so much for us.” Shino said and snuggled down into one of Naruto’s tails. Akamaru was snoring hugging one of Naruto’s tails. Naruto added another tail as a blanket for the boys.

“Hey Naru if it’s all the same I wanna stay a bit more with ya.” Kiba said scotching a little closer to Naruto giving Naruto’s tail the chance to wrap him up easier keeping him extra warm.

Kiba took in Naruto’s scent and he was finding it hard to ignore. ‘Shit I’m so hard.’ Kiba was aching and he wanted so bad to touch himself, he gulped as Naruto’s tail brushed his arousal. ‘Fuck I wanna cum!!’

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Naruto could both feel and smell Kiba's arousal. "You can take care of it, your secret will be safe with me." Naruto said and Kiba shivered.

"Ok…ahh…" Kiba panted out and he reached down and grasped his arousal, he growled as he began touching himself, pumping his cock quickly. He closed his eyes and channeled chakra to his nose, he took in Naruto's scent and began to drool. 'Naruto!' Kiba thought and began fondling his balls.

"Would you like a hand?" Naruto asked, and before Kiba could stop himself he let out a loud. "Yes!" Naruto looked at him in surprise, and Kiba blushed. Naruto scooped him up with his tail and moved him to rest before him. The soft tail cupped Kiba's back, and Kiba took a sharp intake of breath. Naruto grabbed Kiba's cock and began stroking it slowly. "Ohhhh." Kiba moaned and bucked his hips, Naruto smiled at him and continued to pump his cock, stroking from the base to the tip and he rubbed the head with his thumb.

'He's good at this! It feels so much better than doing it myself!' Kiba thought and bucked his hips the tail quickly rising to keep him steady. Naruto leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the head of Kiba's cock, he swirled his tongue around the head and Kiba moaned in pleasure. "Naru ahh!"

Naruto removed his hand from Kiba's cock, and began sucking his dick into his mouth and he was able to deep-throat him easily. "Ohhhhhh yes!" Kiba moaned, and panted in pleasure. Naruto cupped Kiba's balls with his right hand, while his left hand came up to tease Kiba's puckered entrance.

"Wait Naru I don't think I'm ready for that!" Kiba gasped out.

"Do you trust me?" Naruto asked pulling off the dog boy's cock. "I won't go past a finger, I only want you to feel good." Kiba thought about it for a second and nodded his head. Naruto pushed his finger into Kiba as he took Kiba's cock down to the root.

"Ohh wow!" Kiba moaned, Naruto bobbed his head as he thrust his finger into Kiba's willing body. It didn't take long to find the dog boy's sweet spot, and he began to rub it. Kiba let out a silent cry as he came blowing his load, Naruto pulled back and began drinking down Kiba's cum. He brought Kiba down and once he was close enough Kiba latched onto Naruto's body.

Kiba clung to Naruto and nuzzled his neck. "Can you hold me please, I won't ask for anything else tonight please…" Kiba asked clinging to Naruto as his lust fuzzy mind began to clear. Naruto wrapped an arm around Kiba and held him close, he rubbed the boy's back easing him down from his sex high. Kiba hummed happily and he was slowly losing the ability to stay awake. "I don't wanna sleep yet."

"It's ok I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise…?" Kiba asked and Naruto kissed his cheek.

"Promise."

"Hey Naru, after the chunin exam, would you go out with…zzz…" Kiba fell asleep before he could ask Naruto, and he didn't see the blonde frown.

"I don't know what will happen after the exam Kiba, but no matter what happens I want you to live a happy life." Naruto whispered into Kiba's ear.

Naruto was so distracted by Kiba's musk he didn't notice someone watching them, someone watching with burning jealous eyes.

To be continued…

Next Chap preview

The guys get the last scroll they need while fighting some mist ninja, but trouble arises when they reach the tower, the good times had would be forgotten in the storm of fear and hate.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

Naruto kept his promise and stayed with Kiba until morning, the blonde kept himself busy. He stitched kimono for each of the boys to wear. For Shikamaru it was a dark gray in color and Naruto stitched a magnificent stag into the back it's shadow spreading out like his antlers and coiling over the cloth. For Chouji it was a light blue kimono with little purple and dark blue butterflies on the sleeves and over the back. Shino's was a darker color and he made a design of black rings over the sleeves and stripes over the back, Naruto figured his insects could hide on the patterns. With Kiba's Naruto took special care He made it the same color as his coat and he stitched a tiny black and white puppy on the back and the black puppy had red tattoos on his cheeks. Naruto used his fur to stitch them, they'd be smooth and breath like silk, Naruto's fur grew back quickly so he made them all in one sitting. The fabric would be tough and resistant and if someone managed to cut it a little chakra and it would mend in seconds. He also made a second gift for Kiba and Akamaru.

When the boys woke up Naruto gave them their kimono and the boys put them on. They were close to the tower so better safe than sorry. While the boys were enjoying their gifts feeling the soft fabric against their bare skin, Naruto pulled Kiba and Akamaru to the side.

"I thought you would like these." Naruto produced to collars, one had a little white puppy charm while the other had a black puppy charm with a gold charm behind it. The charms he got from Kyuubi's vault, the fox demon had tons of treasure and artifacts and with Kyuubi giving him tips and help he found the perfect charms.

"You mean it, you're really giving me these!?" He placed the one with the white puppy around Akamaru's neck and the dog barked happily, his tail wagging. Naruto nodded and Kiba caressed the collar lovingly. "Can I wear it after the chunin exam, I don't want it to get damaged."

"That would be fine." Naruto said and Kiba hugged him.

The boys got back on Naruto's back and the massive fox headed for the tower. "Naruto are you worried about getting the next scroll? You're running out of time." Shino said calmly.

"I know but I think we will be ok the teams with both scrolls should have already made it into the tower, the stragglers will be lying in wait." Naruto said and he noticed that the tower kept moving further and further away. "Looks like an enemy has already found us."

The guys realized they were caught in genjutsu. "Don't make me laugh to a fox this illusion is pitiful!" Naruto released a pulse of chakra and dispelled the illusion. The moment he did that Naruto realized to late he set off a trap. Naruto's tails snapped forward grabbed the boys and threw them to safety just as spears of ice slammed down and impaled Naruto.

"Naruto!?" The boys gasped at once.

The massive fox coughed blood and glared as three ninja appeared. "Looks like we took out the beast, now to steal the scrolls and eliminate the competition."

"Ha….Ha…you think a poke in the ribs is enough to kill me!" Naruto said and smashed the ice spears with his chakra, he tried to get up but collapsed in a puddle of blood, he lost a lot of blood before he could heal himself.

"So the beast talks." One of the ninja said.

Kiba ran up to Naruto and began to look him over. "You okay?" Naruto tried to get up but doing so caused his injuries to worsen. "Don't move!"

Naruto slumped down and focused on healing. "Kiba he'll be fine but he needs to focus on healing."

"Let's take these guys out!" Chouji said glaring at the enemies.

"Use this." Naruto's tails touched the boys and gave them his chakra. "Fox Transfer!" Naruto transferred more than just some chakra, Kyuubi had lots of scrolls in his vault some with jutsu the boys could use.

The boys moaned as they were filled with power. "Damn that beast kill him." The middle nin shouted.

"Swamp Shuriken." The ninja on the left touched the ground and a swamp appeared around him he sent a barrage of 50 shuriken at Naruto.

"Shadow Hunter!" Shikamaru performed the jutsu Naruto gave him. It turned his shadow into a living weapon that struck out and caught any moving projectile much like a venus fly trap, or can be used as a weapon to strike anything that moves. Shikamaru's shadow snatch the shuriken in the air and crushed them. "Try to lay a hand on Naruto again and I'll personally crush you all."

"Forget again, we're gonna make you pay for attacking out friend." Shino said radiating chakra. "Hell Swarm!" His insects after feeding on Naruto's/Kyuubi's chakra they changed, their bodies turned red and they clicked with the rage of their master. The ninja on the right panicked.

"Vanishing Mist Jutsu!" Mist began to swirl but the bugs flew out and sucked up the mist with ease, and then they attacked the nin on the right and in seconds the nin was drained of every drop of chakra in him.

"You bastards your gonna pay! Swamp Bullet!" The nin on the left made a bullet from the swamp water and he fired it.

"Heavy Cannon Jutsu!" Chouji channeled a large amount of chakra to his fist making it radiate with energy. Chouji threw a punch which cracked the ground beneath him, the sheer force crushed the swamp bullet and sent the nin flying however he was lucky, the jutsu wasn't meant for long range despite the name if he was any closer to Chouji he would have died instead of having nearly all his bones broken. He'd live but probably wouldn't be a ninja ever again

The center nin the leader was now sweating bullets. "Ice wall jutsu!" He cast creating a wall of ice so he could escape, however this boy was not an ice master like Haku. Kiba growled as wind ripped around his right hand, his nails grew into sharp claws.

"So you're the one who hurt him, you bastard take this. Fang Over Claw!" Kiba whipped a massive tornado and it shattered the ice wall with ease, the vicious winds tore up the nin's clothing and bag and the scroll Naruto needed came out.

The nin was still conscious. "Take the scroll please just spare my life."

"Fine, you're lucky this is the scroll Naruto needs or you would be dog meat." Kiba said and picked up the scroll. The nin smirked and made a sword of ice over his hands.

"Die you fool!" The nin screamed and Kiba's eyes widened, he was about to block not that it would help against an ice sword. Out of nowhere a blast of air hit the nin and sent him flying hard into a tree.

"Thanks Naruto!" Kiba said but Naruto looked just as confused.

"Kiba that wasn't Naruto, it wasn't any of us." Shikamaru said dispelling his jutsu.

"Then who helped me?" Kiba asked, and the guys shrugged.

Naruto healed himself and put his scroll with the one they needed. "Great now let's hit the tower." Naruto let the boys keep the jutsu but they'd need to get a lot stronger before they could perform it without the chakra boost.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Naruto took his time to heal himself enough so they could travel. The guys were worried about him. "No worries guys it's smooth sailing from here." Naruto said, and they made their way to the tower.

The mystery of who saved Kiba was put off they had the scrolls and it was time to get to the tower before the final bell could ring. When they reached the tower Naruto summoned the four fox treasures and freed the sleeping occupants. Naruto put a seal on Sasuke's curse seal in hopes to keeping the boy calm.

Naruto shifted to human form and he was wearing an orange kimono with a fox on the back with it's tail forming the Uzumaki spiral. The girls woke up and were shocked at where they were, and that they had the scrolls they needed. The boys were hit with a barrage of questions from the girls. Shikamaru kinda wished Naruto would knock them out again.

Sakura tended to Sasuke who was still in a deep sleep. She took both the scrolls and put them into her pack. "Good job Naruto, you managed not to screw things up, and what did you do to Sasuke, he still hasn't woken up?"

Kiba growled, glaring at Sakura. 'That bitch if it wasn't for Naruto she'd be dead.'

"Sasuke is fine, Sakura, he had a terrible curse placed on him and it would have driven him insane had I not taken measures, for now he needs his rest, he'll be fine in a few hours." Naruto heard rustling from the trees and knew what was about to happen.

"Everyone, I wish you luck with the rest of the exam. You must not interfere with what is about to happen, no matter what." The others didn't understand until it was too late.

Trees sprang up from the ground and formed a cage around Naruto, the trees separated Naruto from the others.

"Naruto!" The guys took a step forward.

"Stay back!" Naruto shouted, and anbu appeared they threw chains at Naruto and the blonde did not resist as they coiled around his body.

"Temple of Iron Prison: 9 hell pillars jutsu." The Anbu said and massive iron spikes rained down and pinned Naruto's tails. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are charged with surrendering to a demon, your body and soul have become tainted and you will be imprisoned for this crime!"

Kiba glared at them. "You bastards let him go." Kiba was about to rush at them, when Shino held him back. "Let me go, what are…?" Kiba's outburst was cut short as Kurenai appeared and knocked the boy out. Asuma appeared as well.

"Asuma-sensei you have to stop this, it wasn't Naruto's fault he…"

"Be silent Shikamaru, another word and you will be charged as well as an accomplice." Asuma warned, and Shikamaru couldn't believe it.

"You boys are currently marked as kidnapped by the 9 tailed fox, we are here to rescue you from the demon fox." Kurenai explained.

Shino clenched his fists. 'This is wrong.'

Chouji felt his stomach sink, this was wrong they all knew it. 'Why, we were so happy just a couple of days ago, and now it seems we're in a nightmare.' Naruto helped gather their scrolls and even gave them some new skills and armor. He's still the same boy they grew up with…

Naruto didn't resist and was soon incased in a box of earth and taken away. He was put in a prison with special seals on the walls and floor so Naruto could never escape. Kakashi was furious, he had been kept in the dark about Naruto's capture until the last second and by then it was too late, but the council didn't care about Kakashi's anger and their decision to keep Naruto locked up, and Kakashi was put under watch to keep him from trying anything.

The chunin exam continued on, everyone got a month to train for the final round. Kiba was so upset he stayed in his room with Akamaru clutching the collar Naruto made him, he felt so helpless and weak, what kind of ninja was he if he couldn't even save his friend.

Shikamaru laid around, his mind kept thinking of possible ways of helping Naruto escape; he also thought of different reasons as to why Naruto surrendered, and only one reason came to mind. 'He was protecting us, that's why he told us not to interfere.'

Chouji wasn't eating even his chips tasted sour. His parents were worried about him, but he wasn't talking to anyone.

Shino was training, he used his bugs however to keep an eye on Naruto.

Sasuke was furious, he couldn't sense Naruto at all. 'Those fools took what is mine!' Sasuke convince Kakashi to train him, but he planned to use the training to take Naruto back.

-x-

A certain ninja knew where Naruto was kept and he had the means to get him out. He attacked the prison and using his unique jutsu he took out the guards.

Naruto's ears twitched, he heard the same technique that saved Kiba. "So you were the one who saved Kiba, what are you doing here? Zaku?" Zaku stepped into the light and he was holding a pipe with four holes along it.

Zaku aimed his weapon at Naruto. "It's obvious isn't it I'm here for you!"

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

-A Few Hours Before Zaku Arrived -

Naruto Uzumaki had been taken into custody. Anko’s body was discovered. Kakashi had demanded to information on what happened. Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Shino, and Ino were called in and interrogated. The boys had nothing to say after their pleas that Naruto protected them went ignored. Sasuke demanded to see Naruto, which was also ignored. Sakura blathered nonsense about her precious Sasuke-kun, Hinato was too shy to get anything out of, and Ino had nothing to say. They were treated and examined for any injuries and “contamination”. The chunin exams would continue with Naruto and a few other teams dropped out. The students would have 1 month to train and hone their skills

Sarutobi the Third Hokage, was absolutely furious. He stomped towards the council members office and busted the doors down. “Saurobi-sama what is the meaning of this?”

“That is my line, how dare you lock up Naruto without my permission!” he snapped.

“Sarutobi you cannot be so blind, your senses should have sensed the Kyuubi’s chakra surfacing.”

“That’s right, the arriving anbu saw what he was.”

“I’m aware of the change Naruto’s gone through, but I also got a report from Anko as well. Orochimaru did that to him, and if you two would get your heads out of your ass you’d see his seal is still intact. Whatever Orochimaru did, he also did to Sasuke as well.”

“The Uchiha is in no danger, and can be handled, the demon fox can not.”

“It was our decision, for the best of Konoha!”

“I will not allow this.” Sarutobi snapped.

“While the exam is in session we hold authority, he will remain in a cell until we decide what to do with him.”

Sarutobi punched the ground and cracked it, making the two elders fumble back. “As soon as the exam is over, the boy will go free and you will pay for this.” he stomped off, leaving the two trembling in fear.

-x-Back with Naruto and Zaku-x-

“So tell me, are you here to kill me, or save me?” Naruto didn’t look scared, merely intrigued.

“You destroyed the modifications Orochimaru gave me.” he glared. “Why?!”

“Because they were a crutch, you are capable of so much more.”

“You don’t know anything about me!” he snapped. He pointed his weapon at Naruto. When Orochimaru found him he was an orphan, stealing to survive. He had been found and Orochimaru claimed he saw potential in him, that in exchange for his loyalty he would help him harness it.

“I know you’ve been alone, I know that in that loneliness you’ll turn to anyone who will acknowledge you, or accept you. I also know betrayal, how it feels to be used and tricked.” Naruto remembered Mizuki-sensei, he seemed like a nice guy, but it was all an act. He’d been tricked into stealing a scroll, it was all a lie.

Zaku’s hand shook, despite serving Orochimaru there was something off. A coldness in the way he looked at him, everyone really. Like they weren’t people, all he saw was his experiment. Zaku’s victories never really belonged to him, they belonged to Orochimaru. He dropped his weapon, and rubbed the palm of his right hand.

“I saw you with them...” he says, a blush forming on his cheeks.

“So you were watching,” he smirked at the boy’s blush. “Is that what you want?”

“I...I don’t know...” he looked down at his hands. “Orochimaru made me strong, he was my master, but you...what are those guys to you?” he had seen Naruto give them power, and he asked nothing in return. He saw how upset they were when Naruto was taken away. “You allowed yourself to be captured, why? You could have fought, they would have fought with you.”

“They are my friends.” he smiled. “I would not drag them into my mess, and I won’t use them to escape.”

“You protected them...” Zaku looked at Naruto in shock. He couldn’t see Orochimaru doing that. “I need a new master, I need to start from scratch. I need a master who’s not gonna use me like a pawn!” he cried, falling to his knees. He’d seen it, Kin and Dosu were killed, put in some weird coffins.

Naruto shuffled forward, his chains rattling as he moved. “I can’t be your master really, I’m just a genin, but I can be your friend.”

Zaku stared. “Can’t you be both?” the question took Naruto off guard. He couldn’t help but chuckle. “I suppose I could.” Zaku searched his pockets, for the keys. “It’s okay...” He blinked, and he gasped.

Naruto cracked his neck, his body shifting in various ways. His tails flexed and the shackles and bindings broke off, a few quick twists and turns and Naruto’s bonds fell around him and he was free. “How did you?” Zaku gulped at the naked beauty before him. His changes solidified, his 9 fox tails, golden fur from his wrist to his elbow, from his ankle to his knees, his man bush formed a belt that reached his tails.

“They could keep my body restrained but not my mind, Kurama was able to train me in my mind.” The restraints kept the chakra trapped inside causing more changes to the blonde’s body. All his baby fat had melted into hard muscles. Zaku’s eyes roamed over the hard form, his penis throbbing in his pants. He dropped the key in shock. “See something you like?” he flexed, and Zaku gulped.

He got the key and opened the cell. Naruto’s chakra pulled back, and he quickly masked his presence. Zaku licked his lips as the naked form moved towards him. His cock rubbed the confines of his boxers.

Naruto reached down and caressed his massive length, once he leaked pre he collected his essence on his fingers. “Have a taste.” Zaku shuddered, he was a little hesitant, but he stuck his tongue out and lapped up the essence. ‘Oh my gawd!’ heat washed through his body, his chakra system was electrified. His body already in a state of arousal could not handle the wave of pleasure that washed him away. He came, body shaking as his balls drained into his underwear.

“Well done, I have placed a special seal inside you, it’ll protect you from Orochimaru.” Naruto transformed into a large fox. “Hop on, shed your past and follow me.”

Zaku stripped off his clothes revealing his lean body, and his raging stiffy, his crotch was drenched in his essence. He climbed up onto the furry back, “Ahhh,” Naruto’s fur tickled and caressed his naked body.

“Hold on tight.” He obeyed and Naruto raced out of the prison, vanishing without a trace.

-x-

News of Naruto’s disappearance spread through Konoha quickly. Kakashi was interrogated, even though he was on lock down. Iruka had suffered a similar fate, he wasn’t allowed near the prison, and he had a tail on him. Sarutobi also was cleared as his anbu guard didn’t leave his side. Someone had busted in and knocked out the guards and stole the key.

There were anbu scouring the whole village for him. This only made it easier for Naruto and Zaku to move around. Naruto used his fur to create anbu robes and masks, the blonde’s was a fox, and the brunette’s is a mouse.

Naruto wasn’t going to leave the village, he knew the snake bastard still had his sights set on him and Sasuke, but there was something else going on to. He had to make sure his friends were safe.

-x-

Since the Forest of Death, the boys had taken on a bit of a nudist streak, the kimono’s Naruto made for them were confiscated. They wore clothes if they went outside but in their rooms they refused to be dressed in anything else.

One by one a fox masked anbu discovered the naked boys in their rooms.

-x-Shikamaru-x-

The lazy nin was laid out in his bed, letting his soft 7 incher hang free. His window suddenly opened and the fox masked ninja entered. “Get out...” Shikamaru glared at the anbu.

“Now that is a welcome.” at the voice Shikamaru stopped. “Naruto...” his eyes lit up. The naked shadow nin ran to him, Naruto’s tails slipped out and caught Shikamaru. He shivered as the fury tails caressed his nakedness. “Naruto!”

“Shikamaru, I need your help.”

“Are you leaving the village?” he stared at the mask. “Take me with you.” he hugged Naruto tight.

“I’m not going anywhere, and neither are you.” he rubbed his back.

“I hate this, they are treating you like a criminal.”

“I know, it’ll be okay, but that snake bastard is still here, and he’s plotting something.”

“What do you need me to do?” Shikamaru asks.

“I want you to train, and get stronger, we all need to be ready for when he strikes.” Shikamaru nodded. In his own way he figured he’d have to get stronger. He wasn’t gonna let Naruto get taken away again. The cloak faded to reveal Naruto’s naked form. Naruto collected some of his pre. “If you take in my essence I can place a seal of protection on you.”

Shikamaru gulped, feeling his penis stiffen. “Okay,” he took his fingers into his mouth and sucked the fluid into his mouth. ‘Ohhh!’ he saw stars. It was like a thunderbolt, shooting through his system. Naruto scooped him up as he came. His body spasmed, as spurt after spurt splattered across his body.

Naruto cleaned him up, and tucked him into bed. “Naruto...I’m sorry...” there was so much he wanted to say and do. He knew Naruto couldn’t stay too long or risk being caught.

“For what?”

“All these years, you’ve been suffering, I should have been there, I should have noticed sooner.” Naruto laughed. He lifted the mask and kissed his forehead. “You don’t need to worry Shikamaru, we are good.”

“I’ll get stronger, I promise!” Naruto pulled back. “I know you will.” he vanished out the window.

-x-Chouji-x-

Chouji took the message well, he was so happy to see Naruto again. His fat 6 inch dick perked up at the sight of him. Naruto brought him a cup of ramen, and told him his plan. “I’m in, I’ll train my hardest.”

“There is something else.” Naruto collected his pre and offered it to Chouji. “If you take in my essence I can put a protective seal on you.”

Chouji offered his ramen, Naruto gave a few strokes and let his essence mix with the stock. Chouji chugged the stuff. “Ohhh!” His cheeks burned in a blush, his toes curled, his cock twitching as he came. Naruto grabbed the empty ramen cup and used it to collect Chouji’s seed. It was thick, his hefty balls emptying and filling the ramen cup to the brim.

He shuddered in his orgasm, the flavors of Naruto’s essence mixing with the ramen was explosive. Every cell in his body was radiating. The chubby nin drooled as he rode his orgasm.

Naruto tucked him in to bed. “Thanks Naruto, let’s go have barbecue or ramen together after all this is over.” he chuckled. “I’d like that.”

-x-Shino-x-

Shino’s bugs chirped at Naruto’s approach. As soon as Naruto slipped in he rushed into the blonde’s arms. “You are okay!”

“Yes, but you’ve been helping haven’t you.” Shino blushed. “How did you know?”

“Your bugs, you had some follow me.” his tails brushed over his naked body. “Ahhh!” Shino moaned wiggling in Naruto’s hold. “You were worried about me, it was reckless of you.”

“I’d do it again,” he frowned.

“Now now,” his tails tickled him, and Shino laughed. “I just didn’t want you getting in to trouble because of me.” He smirked as Shino was very ticklish. “You have a family, don’t forget that.”

He stopped the tickle assault and left Shino panting. “I do appreciate you looking after me though.”

Naruto explained his offer, and Shino was for it. He took to Naruto’s essence like sweet nectar. The fluid pooled over his tongue, it made his body tremble. His uncut 7 inch dick twitch, his own essence spilling out and soaking his crotch. When he swallowed it, he saw stars, his balls lurched and his cum erupted all over.

“Naruto...do you want me...” tears ran down his cheeks. “When we were kids not many noticed me, but you did. You were so nice to me, and while the other kids thought I was creepy you hung out with me.”

“Shino...”

“I’m fine being in the shadows, so long as you want me I...” Naruto put a finger on his lips. He removed the boy’s shades, Shino’s eyes were black and orange. His cheeks burned, an Aburame’s eyes were sensitive. “Beautiful.”

“You don’t need to be in the background, you can be by my side.” Shino closed his eyes and hugged Naruto close. Naruto captured his lips, the two shared a sweet kiss, before Naruto tucked him into bed.

-x-Kiba-x-

Kiba missed Naruto greatly, though his feelings drifted towards the primal. He caressed his collar, his fat 9 incher throbbing in his grasp. His free hand wrapped around his aching flesh, pre overflowed his hand spreading all over shaft. He was pumping so hard his balls were bouncing. “Ah ah ah ah ah Naruto, mmmhhmmm!”

He let go of the collar, letting his hand run down his muscled form. He collected some pre and brought a finger and brought the slick digit to his hole. He pushed it in. “Ohhh!” his toes curled. He pushed the finger deeper and deeper, till it was buried to the knuckle. He curled his finger, brushing his sweet spot and he saw stars.

In his mind it was Naruto doing this to him. He added a second finger stretching himself open. The twin digits worked in and out making Kiba pant and moan. It wasn’t long before he came, thick ropes of cum shooting far and wide. “Naruto!” he moaned as his body rocked in pleasure.

“Well that is quite the show.” Kiba jerked. “Naruto?” he lifted his mask. “Naruto!”

Naked and covered in cum he launched himself at Naruto, only to get knocked away by Akamaru. “Mmmm mmm mmm!” the dog turned human whined. “I missed you to Akamaru.”

Kiba sulked. “Now now, no pouting.” His tails tickled the naked dog nin. Kiba laughed, his frown becoming a big smile. He pulled Kiba close. “There that’s better.” he chuckled.

His cheeks were burning, not only was he caught masturbating by his crush, fingering himself, he got cock blocked by his dog. Still...it was good seeing the blonde. Akamaru licked Naruto’s cheek then Kiba’s.

Naruto relayed his message about Orochimaru. “I’ll get stronger,” he says and Akamaru barks in agreement.

“Kiba just know, I want you, and I’ll satisfy your desires, but there is a threat on the horizon. You understand right?”

“Yes,” he leans into Naruto. The promise of a future making his heart flutter. Naruto collated some of his pre. “If you...” Naruto didn’t even get to explain, Kiba went for it. He sucked on Naruto’s fingers, tongue caressing his digit.

His body became flushed, and he panted like he was in heat. His cock erupted a steady stream of semen, his toes curling. He wasn’t the only one, Akamaru got a taste to. For him effects were different, Akamaru changed, he sprouted a doggy tail, his hair turned white, and his marking turns blue.

Naruto blinked in surprise. **‘Should have warned ya, he’s broken the barrier with transformation before, now he’s a real boy.’** Kyuubi explained.

He joined Kiba in an orgasm stream, the twins balls draining. “Stay together, grow strong together, protect each other.” Naruto kissed each of their cheeks, they licked his. He tucked them into bed, and cleaned up the huge mess on the bed.

Naruto left them to their dreams, pervy ones as they whimpered and humped the mattress. Naruto couldn’t help but find it cute.

-x-Sasuke-x-

The last stop on Naruto’s list but this proved to be troublesome. Sasuke was awake, sharingan active. “Sasuke?”

“I’ve been waiting for you, Naruto...”

To be continued


	9. In the Dark of the Night

Chapter 9 In the Dark of the Night

Naruto had come face to face with Sasuke. The Uchiha was bare ass naked, his hard 5 incher standing proudly, pointing at the blonde. “I’ve been waiting for you Naruto!” he grabs his cock and pumps himself.

“That’s quite a nasty look you have Sasuke.” Naruto says, referring to his sharingan. He sees Sasuke’s curse mark was sealed, but it wasn’t perfect. ‘If Sasuke gives into the power, it will spread.’

As one hand played with his cock the other played with a perky nipple. “Don’t be mean.” Sasuke fondles his chest, teasing his nipple, and spreading pleasure through his body. “Out of all the others, I’m the most deserving of your touch.”

‘That’s some arrogance he has.’ Kyuubi speaks to Naruto’s mind.

“Tell me, why did you play with those weaklings, and leave me alone?” Naruto frowned.

“Sasuke, we all have room to grow, even you, even me.” Sasuke scoffed. “You must be joking, look at you!” Sasuke approached him. “I had no idea you were the vessel of the Kyuubi, but now that power is flowing through your veins.”

“Power is meaningless unless you use it to protect someone.” Naruto counters.

“But your power can do so much!” Sasuke says. “You can help me get my revenge, and help me rebuild the Uchiha clan.” Sasuke’s mind had been partially corrupted via the curse mark. The mark seemed to respond to dark desires, much like Sasuke’s hunger for revenge, or his repressed lust.

“Sasuke, calm yourself, you need to clear your mind and focus.” Sasuke growled, and pumped himself faster.

“It’s your fault I feel this way!” He snapped. He blushed, oh he remembered the day he first got hard for Naruto. It was back when they had their accidental kiss. The moment their lips met, Sasuke had felt a shock race through his entire body. His penis had swelled, and he was in a bad mood after. Confused by the feelings he had bubbling up inside. “I was your first kiss! Yet you touch everyone else!” tears spilled down his cheeks. “You haven’t touched me at all, do you hate me?”

“Sasuke...” Naruto embraced him. The curse mark flared, and Sasuke broke away.

“You should love me, and me alone!” His sharingan spun, Naruto’s eyes widened as the sharingan formed in his eyes. This was a sign of Sasuke’s control over him. “You belong to me!” he had a few minutes of glory before...

“I don’t think so.” Naruto’s eyes returned to normal. “Your eyes cannot control me Sasuke.” Kyuubi had broken the jutsu. Such tricks couldn’t harm him, genjutsu had no power over them.

Before Sasuke could act, he was caught by Naruto’s tails. “You are caught in a storm of suffering Sasuke, I cannot reach you until the storm calms.” the negative foreign chakra thrashed inside Sasuke. Sasuke’s own chakra system struggled against it.

His sharingan deactivated, and the tears kept falling. “What’s happening to me?” he grips his hair, “It feels like my head is spinning, and I feel like my skin is burning. I need...I need your help!”

“I know what you need, do not fear Sasuke, you are also one I wish to protect.” he caressed Sasuke’s body, tails coiling around his arms and legs. The Uchiha shuddered and moaned bucking his hips in delight. The blonde’s hand grips his weeping arousal. “Ahhh!” he bucked into his grasp.

Naruto pumped his cock, and Sasuke came hard. He kept pumping him, milking the Uchiha’s heavy balls. His dick was so wet, Naruto was able to pump him faster and faster, making his balls bounce with the force. “Ah ahh ahh ahh ahhh!” Sasuke continued to cum, rope after rope of cum shooting from his pulsing dick.

The raven’s hole was twitching like crazy, Naruto brought his free hand to his entrance. Chakra coating his fingers, he slipped one inside. “Naruto!” Sasuke moaned, cumming again.

Naruto thrust his finger in and out, driving the Uchiha wild. He was brought to orgasm after orgasm, his seed being milked from him like he was a cow. One finger became two, and the kitsune really stirred up his insides. He stretched the tight pucker open wider and wider.

The digits stroked and massaged his inner walls, his chakra pouring deep inside him. “Ohhh!” his eyes rolled up, and he began to drool. His body began to glisten with sweat, skin flushed with arousal. A few more orgasms had Sasuke’s fears, doubts, and the dark thoughts churned up by the curse mark; all melted away.

He scooped Sasuke up and tucked him into bed. He gave the boy a genjutsu of his own, the raven’s eyes glazed over as in his mind he had a harem of Naruto’s all hard and ready to fuck him.

The boy’s dick was spent, but it continued to twitch as he had dry orgasms. His cock twitching and body shaking in heated bliss. His genjutsu would relay the message he had given to the others.

‘Dealing with his rage and lust, smart move. The curse marks feed on one’s dark desires.’ It explained why the curse was drawn to him, Kyuubi had been full of so much rage, before Naruto saved him.

Sasuke was tucked into bed. Naruto headed out, continuing to make his rounds. Zaku was keeping any nin off his tails, acting as a distraction. Naruto made his way to where Kakashi was on lock down. “Sleeping Needle!” pulling a few strands of his fur from his tail, he blew on them hardening the fur.

With a quick flick of the rest he knocked out the guards. Naruto entered his place of residence, and soon found a kunai at his throat. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see my sensei, is that so wrong?” the blonde turned and showed his face. The kunai dropped.

“Naruto...” he hugged the blonde. The kitsune returned the embrace. “I’m so sorry, they locked you up, and I couldn’t stop them I...” the blonde cupped his cheek.

“It’s not your fault, I knew what was gonna happen to me.” He explained what happened to him, and what he had done. Kakashi was impressed, he really is Minato’s son. “I think Orochimaru is making a move.”

“I can bring you to the council, and we can make a plan.” Naruto shakes his head. “You know as well as I, the council will lock me back up if they find me again. I have to stay on the run for now.” Kakashi sighed.

It was true, they didn’t even bother to get Naruto’s testimony when they apprehended him. They are so scared of the Kyuubi’s power, and their treatment of Naruto coming back on them. ‘These damn fools, this never would have happened if they just honored sensei’s last words.’

“Do not worry, I’m not turning my back on the village, but you know what will happen once the Chunin exam is over.”

“I do, I’m not gonna let that happen. I’m your sensei, please trust in me.” His words felt so hollow, he’s asking him to trust him when he wasn’t able to protect him from being captured.

“I do trust you sensei, that’s why I came to warn you, so you can be prepared. I don’t think Orochimaru is done collecting ninja with his curse marks.”

“Naruto,” he says, but finds pause. Words were meaningless, he needed to show his devotion. He reaches up and lowers his mask, exposing his handsome face. Naruto watches in wild fascination as Kakashi continues to strip, revealing his anbu tattoo, his muscled body, years of training well honed. Kakashi’s 11 inch dick, the treasure trail up to his navel, the heavy family jewels hanging below.

Kakashi kneels down before Naruto. “Naruto Uzumaki, not as your teacher but as a man, I promise I will not let you down. Should I fail to help you I promise to follow you until the end.” he takes Naruto’s hand and kisses it.

‘Well now,’ Kyuubi was impressed at the copy nin’s actions. Naruto blushed. Kakashi was so handsome, his body hot, his manly aroma delicious. He couldn’t stop the flow of lust that made his dick leave his sheath.

“Oh wow!” it was Kakashi’s turn to gasp at the sheer size of his blonde student. Kakashi’s heart raced as his blood rushed south. He blushed realizing his arousal, and Naruto chuckled.

“It’s been a busy night, would you be willing to give me a hand?” Kakashi licked his lips and nodded. ‘Sensei forgive me, but I can’t resist.’ Naruto sat on his couch, legs spread wide as Kakashi buried his face in Naruto’s crotch.

He starts worshiping Naruto’s massive dick, tongue and lips making sweet love to the massive shaft. Naruto’s tails in turn play with Kakashi, brushing against his muscles. The fur was so warm and soft, so inviting.

Kakashi starts sucking the blonde’s dick, and even his expert oral skills are put to the test as he tries to suck down Naruto’s cock. He was so hard it hurt, Naruto’s tails were driving him wild. Light touches, gentle brushes and teasing tickles.

As Kakashi sucked Naruto’s dick, his hand reached back and began playing with his own ass. It seemed his hole was expert to, taking two fingers easily. Naruto purred enjoying the show, as well as Kakashi’s hungry sucks.

Deeper and deeper he sank, till he deep throated the blonde down to the root. ‘Ohh fuck!’ his eye rolls up, and he cums blowing his load onto the floor. “Cumming from sucking my dick Kakashi?” the blonde chuckled. “So cute!”

His words pierced his heart and he moaned, his body trembling as he came some more. Naruto gave in, and came as well. The cum flooded his belly, the force pushing Kakashi higher and higher, till only the head was in his mouth.

Naruto’s semen kept coming, filling the older male’s mouth. The taste was explosive, and Kakashi’s back arched as he came again. Soon Naruto’s orgasm pushed Kakashi off his cock, and the copy nin got a face full of cum. “Ohhh!”

Rope after rope of thick semen continued to pelt the man. Kakashi leaned back and basked in the pleasure as he was covered in the hot semen. The thick baby batter washed over Kakashi’s muscles, marking him. Such a promise Kakashi made often was sealed with a kiss, but this worked better.

Kakashi rubbed the cum over his skin, smearing it over his arms, pits, even collecting some and putting it in his ass. Naruto’s orgasm finally ended, covering Kakashi’s face, neck, chest, abs, crotch, and legs. “Sorry,” Naruto says blushing.

“Don’t be,” he collects some of Naruto’s semen and sucks his fingers. “I consider it an honor.” Naruto had to leave, the guards would wake up soon, none the wiser of what happened.

-x-

Sakura was so pleased. Naruto had been arrested and locked up like the monster he was. ‘No more Naruto, no more Naruto.’ she sing songs happily, as she hums down the street.

‘Fufufu, such a dark and twisted heart.’ a dark chilling voice made Sakura freeze. “Despite your charm and beauty, you have yet to catch the man of your dreams.” she heard.

Orochimaru approaches her, donning the jounin disguise of sound. “What’s it to you?” she asked.

“The love of your life, follows the path of power, so the best way to win his heart is to gain power yourself.”

“You’re right,” she says. “How can I get more power?”

The man smirks. “I’m so glad you asked.” he bares his fangs, and quickly lashes out. Not giving Sakura even a chance to scream. He leaves her body in the street a curse mark forming on her person. ‘Greed, jealousy, arrogance, incompetence, and pride, I wonder what kind of creature you will become.’

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 10

Zaku was dashing around avoiding patrols, but what he wasn’t prepared for was Orochimaru catching him off guard. He past by an alley way, when some arms stretched out and nabbed him. Before he realized it he was pressed up against the wall, with a hand around his throat. “Gah!” He remembered this grip.

“Oh Zaku...Zaku...Zaku...I’m disappointed in you.” Orochimaru appeared from the darkness. “I thought I had taught you better?”

“Maybe...you are a lousy teacher!” he grunted out which earned a tighter hold on his neck.

“A snake can teach a mouse to be strong, but it’ll always be a mouse.” He chuckled. “I saw promise in you once, but this is as far as you go.”

“You gonna kill me?” He wasn’t surprised, he had a feeling they wouldn’t survive coming to Konoha one way or another.

“This village is full of potential, fresh and ripe potential. You aren’t even strong enough to handle a curse mark,” he tightened his grip. “But in death you can still be of use of me.”

Zaku felt his air supply getting cut off. ‘So that’s it...was this your plan for us all along...even back then...’ he began to tear up.

Orochimaru noticed and smirked. “You shouldn’t have any regrets, had I not plucked you from the gutter you’d have died long ago, your life belongs to me. So die for me!”

Zaku braced himself for death. “Although, maybe you can prove yourself useful to me. It seems the Fox Vessel has escaped, you wouldn’t know anything about that?” From his tone Zaku knew he knew what he did.

“So you’ll let me live if I tell you where Naruto is?”

“Smart boy!” he smirked. “He’s the true prize, with his power I’ll be able to advance the curse power to new heights.” He was almost salivating at the possibilities. “Now tell me where the fox is?” He released his grip ever so slightly so Zaku could talk.

Instead...Zaku spits in his face. “Go fuck yourself!”

Orochimaru tightens his hold on his throat. “Little rat, will die like one!”

Swift like the wind, something barrels through the alley, before Orochimaru knew it. His arm was severed and Zaku was snatched away. “Gaaaaahhhhhhhh!” His severed arm was left burning in the street.

Orochimaru couldn’t give chase as the small fire would act like a signal flare and draw in patrols. He retreated for now, planning to heal his arm easily enough. ‘Thanks for making it interesting.’

-x-

“You saved me!” Zaku hugged Naruto’s animal form.

“I caught your scent and sensed you were in trouble.” Kyuubi had said Naruto had a latent talent as a sensor ninja, honing that skill would be very useful.

“Orochimaru was trying to kill me, I was just a pawn to him in the end.” he cried.

“Do you want to get your friends?” Zaku wasn’t sure, Orochimaru knew he had betrayed him, so he was sure they knew already. Could he convince them...he wasn’t sure…

As Naruto rushed them to safety Zaku’s concerns were met as Kin followed them intending to confront them.

-x-Meanwhile-x-

Dosu while he didn’t believe Zaku was a traitor, instead blamed Sasuke for all of this and planned to kill him in the finals of the Chunin Exam. To make sure that happened he challenged Gaara.

He was full of confidence, but lacked the knowledge to face such an opponent. Gaara was having his own issues, it was a full moon.

Like Naruto he was a fellow jinchuuriki, Shukaku wasn’t as kind as Kyuubi was. He constantly tormented his vessel to the point the young lad couldn’t sleep out of fear of being taken over. This filled with Gaara with a madness, keeping his body alive through a chakra meditation technique that allowed his body to rest but his mind staying alert and keeping Shukaku at bay.

When the Full Moon was out Shukaku became restless and became difficult to control. Dosu coming to face him now was a huge mistake. Gaara was already a strong and deadly ninja, but Shukaku was not a beast to be messed with.

Despite Dosu’s skills he was swiftly overwhelmed and killed by the demon’s tail. It didn’t end there, as Gaara caught a scent on the wind. ‘The Fox!’ With a smirk he takes off into the night.

Dosu’s corpse was collected by Orochimaru.

-x-

Kin followed Zaku and Naruto into the forest, an area knew like the back of his hand. Kin wasn’t weak by any means, but she wasn’t as soft as Dosu. He projected terror and power to hide the softness inside, Kin was different.

She was a survivor, her skills in genjutsu said to rival even Tayuya of the Sound Four. She was shocked at Zaku’s betrayal, but seeing him with the beast left her all the proof she needed. ‘This ends...’

She activated her jutsu, and Naruto stops as he’s cut off by a wall of sound. It was like the air was vibrating from the noise creating a dangerous barrier to pass through. “To think you’d sink so low as to help an enemy. You’ve fallen far Zaku!” Kin revealed herself, armed with needles.

“Kin, you have to listen to me, Orochimaru is...” A needle was thrown towards his eye, only to be smacked away by Naruto’s tail.

“That’s Lord Orochimaru to you traitor!”

“Kin he’s lying to us. He’s up to something big!”

“Of course he is, Orochimaru-sama is a brilliant man! He aims big and he will take us with him!”

“She’s too far gone, we need to move.”

“You aren’t going anywhere!” She launched a barrage of needles at them.

Naruto’s tails deflected them, some got embedded into the ground. Kin smirked. She had bells on some of the needles, which she used to activate her genjutsu. “Bell Trap Jutsu!”

Zaku and Naruto were mentally paralyzed, Naruto returning to his hybrid form. Their eyes were glazed over. “Now this is the end of you two!” She moved in for the kill, but was grabbed by the throat by Naruto.

The blue eyes were gone, now red and his pupils into slits. Kyuubi was in the driver seat now with a smirk he dispelled her genjutsu and her barrier. “Big mistake!” he growled.

Zaku gripped his arm. “Please...please don’t kill her.”

“She wanted to kill you.” Kyuubi growled.

“I know, but its over, she’s chosen her fate.” Naruto released Kin. “I’m not a sound ninja anymore, good luck and I wish you sense!”

Kin glared and tried to charge at Naruto one last time, and Naruto smacked her with his tail. The two vanished.

Naruto wasn’t worried about Kin following them again, they had another issue, her delay had allowed something to catch up to them and it was hunting them.

-x-

Orochimaru found her later. “I’m sorry Lord Orochimaru, the fox man, he’s too strong for me.” she bowed her head.

“So it seems, you’ve done well to get so far.” Kin looked up at him smiling, believing he was forgiving her.

A sword penetrated her in a flash. “Gah!”

“But this is as far as you go, with two dead bodies I’ll be able to enact my plan in the end.”

“What?!” She gasped, blood running down her chin.

“Did you think I would let you live? You can no longer serve me in life, your a much better pawn in death.” he twisted the blade inside her making her cough up more blood.

‘Zaku...I’m sorry...’ She thought as the thread of her life was severed.

-x-

Gaara was chasing after Naruto and Zaku, his beastly nature allowing him to follow the trail. Under the light of the full moon these two were about to clash.

-x- The Next Morning-x-

The ninja patrol had to report that they had lost Naruto. Sarutobi couldn’t help but be a little pleased. The council were furious and were throwing accusations that the Third, Kakashi, or even Iruka had helped him somehow. Of course the Third stood up to that. “You lot made this move on Naruto without my approval, all of this is your fault. Don’t go pointing fingers now!”

Kakashi went to Sasuke’s room, to find the young man covered in his own seed. “Naruto...” Sasuke panted in his sleep. Hatake couldn’t help but smile.

Naruto had helped push back the madness, so it was possible to bind the curse mark. He woke the Uchiha up. “Kakashi-sensei? Where is Naruto?”

“Gone, for now. Let’s go Sasuke.” The raven haired male was full of questions, but he felt the sting of the curse mark. He nodded and got out of bed, no shame in his naked body at all. He couldn’t bring himself to dress, but Kakashi had the next best thing.

He wrapped Sasuke in a cloak that smelled of Naruto, it helped the Uchiha relax. He walked out with Sasuke and brought him to a ritual site in an attempt to seal his curse mark. Sasuke performed the ritual naked, a part of him feeling he missed out on the naked voyage the other rookies got to have.

Kakashi finished the ritual, a seal forming around the curse mark. It was merely a bandaid, but it would suppress the madness the curse mark inflicts. “Kakashi-sensei...is it wrong to have a harem?”

“Not at all, some strong ninja have had harems as they had the money and power to support and protect his lovers.”

“Naruto is very strong...” Sasuke said, pulling the cloak around his body.

“Indeed he is!” Kakashi felt his loins stir. Kakashi gave Sasuke a talk, he had a few porn books about harems and harem etiquette. Sasuke needed a lot of training.

-x-

Temari beat down Kankurou’s door. “Temari what the hell?”

“Gaara is gone!”

“What?!” he gasped, shooting out of bed in only some boxers.

“Gaaaahhh put some pants on!” Temari shielded her eyes.

-x-

Naruto’s boys were trying not to jump for joy as their sensei’s came out and reported that Naruto had escaped. “What?!” Sakura snapped.

Kiba glared at her. “Sasuke is missing to, what if that monster kidnapped him.”

‘Is she serious!’ Though they didn’t know it Sakura had a curse mark on her, being fueled by her negative emotions.

“Sasuke is with Kakashi, he’s fine!” Asuma explained.

“We still need to find that monster and bring him down before he could hurt anyone!”

“That “monster” saved your life in the forest of death, you are lucky to be even alive!” Kiba growled. He had to be held back by Shino and Chouji.

“Why do you care, it’s not like you treated him like a friend?”

“That’s true, and that’s my fault, but Naruto is a fellow ninja, he deserves the benefit of the doubt.” Kiba kept some cards close to the chest. He could go on and on about the regret he felt over how he wasn’t there for Naruto growing up, they all did, but that was gonna change.

Shikamaru felt they had to keep an eye on her.

To be continued...Surprise Attack


End file.
